


King of Ghosts

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Identity Reveal, Phango19, Vlad is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Vlad finds an ancient prophecy and proceeds to ruin Danny's life.
Series: Phango19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Comments: 20
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phango19 prompts used:  
Identity reveal  
Stuck in a Fenton thermos  
Ghost king  
Tucker punches vlad
> 
> I might continue this one at a later date.

Vlad stood in his lab, staring at the jumbled mish mash of papers spread over every surface. He stroked one hand over his beard. He froze, turned and stared at a picture pinned to the wall, surrounded by other bits of paper and images. "This can't be" he muttered to himself as he shuffled through the mess. "He can't be-" he stopped,searching and lifted up a single sheet.

On the sheet were fragments of a prophecy. Fragments that lead him to believe- no it couldn't be. "A ghost of black, white and green, With powers this zone has never seen" read one section. Most was illegible but towards the end there was a bit about "Tame pariah's keep," and "Lock away the king". But the most telling part, especially when paired with the other legible sections, was a single word. "Halfa."

"Daniel," he said, his heart in his throat. "You went and became the ghost king, didn't you?"

Danny lay in the air, drifting lazily around his room as he used telekinesis to do his homework. The paper floated above his head with pen working furiously. He kicked one leg gently beneath him as he worked.

There was a knock on the door. Gravity immediately took hold. He hit the floor hard. The paper floated down slowly and gently but the pen smacked him in the face. "Ow," he grunted as he pushed himself up.

"Danny?" Jazz called through the door. "You ok?"

He groaned and lay back down.

"Is that a yes?" His sister asked as she pushed the door open.

"Go away Jazz," Danny grumbled, rolling over onto his belly but staying on the floor.

"I thought you'd want to know Vlad's downstairs."

Danny floated to his feet. "What's that froot loop doing here?" He asked as he walked over to Jazz.

"He's apparently found out who the new ghost king is," Jazz told him as they both walked over to the railing to look down into the living room.

"Why does that mean he's here?"

"He said it had something to do with you," Jazz said, turning to her brother and leaning her hip against the rail.

"Me or other me?" Danny asked, mirroring his sister's position.

"You," Jazz said.

"That doesn't bode well."

"Kids are you going to come down?" Maddie called up to them from the sofa.

Jazz and Danny both looked down to see both of their parents and Vlad looking up at them. "Yeah mom," Danny called down, before giving Jazz a puzzled look and flicking his eyes at Vlad.

Jazz nodded and lifted her wrist. There was a more discreet, more refined version of a Fenton Wrist Ray mounted and hidden amongest other bracelets. Danny grinned at her. They both made their way downstairs, cautiously. Danny used his ice powers to lower the temperature of the room as he came down. His parents wouldn't notice but Vlad would see the threat for what it was.

"So glad you could join us Little Badger," Vlad said, calmly eyeing the very defensive behaviour of the two teens. "I have some very interesting information for you."

"What's the ghost king gotta do with Danno, Vladdie?" Asked Jack in his usual booming voice. 

"Well that's the thing really," Vlad said, his eyes glowing red as he turned his back on Jack and Maddie to direct his full attention on Danny and Jazz. "What doesn't it have to do with young Daniel?"

"Vlad," Maddie said, apprehension clear in her voice as she reached for her old friends shoulder. "I'm not sure we understand what you're saying."

"Have you ever noticed that the ghost boy," Vlad said and Danny suddenly knew exactly where this conversation was going. He had no idea how to stop it. "Looks so much like Daniel?"

Danny clenched his fists. He knew that, if he wasn't actively using his ice powers, his eyes would be glowing green right now. As it was they were glowing blue, a little less noticeable maybe, but still glowing. 

"What are you saying Vladdie?" Asked Jack, sounding confused but still somehow projecting his excited boom.

"I'm saying that Invis-o-bill or Danny Phantom," Vlad said, gritting his teeth at both names. Danny would've rolled his eyes if he was less tense, as if Vlad Plasmius was any better. "Which ever ridiculous name you prefer to call him, is the ghost king."

Danny's chilling effect on the room suddenly stopped. Jazz flinched and nearly brought her arm up with wrist ray blazing. Jack and Maddie both stared, open mouthed at Vlad. But Vlad wasn't finished.

"And this new ghost king is very much not like the previous one," Vlad grinned at Danny, his eyes fully red now. "In fact I'd say he's unlike almost every ghost you've ever met. Aside from the young girl you sometimes see with him and - what do you call him?- the Wisconsin Ghost, I'd say he's the last of his kind."

"Danny-" Jazz tried to say, but Danny was in motion. As he leapt across the room he summoned the rings and changed. By the time he hit Vlad his hair was white.

"What happened to revealing one reveals us both you front loop!?" Danny yelled as he shook the millionaire.

Jack and Maddie hadn't moved. Danny looked up st them with tears in his eyes. He let go of Vlad and fled. Down into the basement he went. Hitting the open button, Danny disappeared into the ghost zone before anyone could even think to follow him.

Jazz had a wrist ray pointed at Vlad. "Don't you dare move," she snapped.

"Jasmine-"

"No mom," Jazz said, not taking her eyes or her ray off of Vladd. "This front loop is dangerous. If Danny really is the ghost king then what do you aim to gain from exposing him like this?" Thiz question was aimed ag Vlad.

"Well-"

"No," Jazz said. "How Exactly did you think this was going to go for you?" With that Jazz pulled a Fenton Peeler out of her pocket. This, like the wrist ray, was smaller than the original but just as effective. She activated it. The silver armor spread out from thd gun in her hand and she fired. Jazz has never tried the Peeler on a halfa (there was a weird tingling sensation when she thought too hard on that subject) but she was pretty sure it would do what she thought it would.

It didn't. Of course it wouldn't. Vlad wasn't disguised. He bared his fangs at her.

Jazz grit her teeth and fired thd wrist ray at him. He was gone before it hit. Jazz sighed and deactivated the armor. "I'm going to get Sam and Tucker," she told her still shocked parents.

They nodded numbly.

"I'm gonna punch him," Tucker said once he and Sam were thoroughly updated on what was happening.

"I'm gonna trap him in a thermos and give him to Clockwork," Sam added.

"After I punch him."

"After you punch him."

It was easy enough to find Vlad, he did hold a very public position. "Hey froot loop," Sam said, raising a wrist ray, the original chunkier design. Tucker had the Fenton Ghost Gloves on and they were glowing.

"Now children," Vlad said. "I only did what was necessary."

"Necessary my ass," Tucker said, wallowing the old man in the face. Almost on instinct, Vlad shifted form. He started charging an ecto blast but Sam sucked him into a thermos before he had the chance.

"Now to find Danny," Sam said. She lifted up the Boo-merang. It circled them a few times before darting off towards the nearest portal to the ghost zone. Sam and Tucker followed it.

When they found Danny he was hugging his knees to his chest against the door to Pariah's Keep. "They know," he repeated to himself in a whisper. "They know."

"Danny it's okay," Tucker said. "Sam's got Vlad on lockdown."

Sam shook the thermos. "And Tucker punched him in the face."

Danny smiled.


	2. The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the DannyMay prompt for day 15: fave au. Now really my fave au is trans Danny but I always write Danny as trans so here's some ghost king Danny instead (or as well).

Danny took the hand Sam reached down to him and pulled himself up. "Why did you come here anyway?" Sam asked as she clipped the Thermos to Danny's belt.

"I don't know," Danny admitted, turning to face the imposing gates of Pariah's Keep. "Something drew me here I guess." Without really realising it, Danny had pushed open the gates and started walking towards the doors.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tucker asked, panicking as he followed Danny in. He shared a glance with Sam as Danny started up the front steps.

"Something in here," Danny whispered, seeming to not notice his friends. He looked around the dark walls of the castle. There was something he was missing.

"Why does it smell so bad in here?" Sam pinched her nose as she came up behind Danny.

"It smells like those lost and found gym shorts Tetslaf makes you wear if you forgot your kit," Tucker added, trying to waft away the stench.

"It's Pariah," Danny said. "Pariah Dark has-" but before Danny could finish the walls vapourised. "Passed?"

Al that was left of Pariah's Keep was the rock they stood on, sarcophagus and a pumpkin.

In a blast of fiery smoke the pumpkin erupted upwards and the Fright Knight appeared astride his steed. "Not quite my liege," the spirit of Halloween declared.

Danny took the Fright Knight's appearance in stride but Ssm and Tucker reeled from his appearance. "So if he isn't gone why did his lair dissolve?" Danny asked waving his arms at the empty air around them.

"A ghost with a right to the throne claimed it," Fright Knight explained. He lifted his hands and Danny, belatedly, realised he was holding the Crown of Fire.

"How do I have a right though?" Sam and Tucker watched the interaction between the two ghosts carefully. "Vlad said I was the Ghost King but I don't know how."

"You bested the previous King in single combat," Sam realised, rushing forward to grab Danny's arm. "Is that right?"

The Fright Knight nodded. "You locked away Pariah Dsrk in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and took his crown and ring in the process," the ghost explained as he dismounted his horse and brought the crown over to Danny. He knelt down in front of Danny and held up the crown. "You have already claimed the throne my king. All you have to do is take the crown."

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker. Tucker's eyes were comically wide through his glasses. 'You actually are the king," he mouthed.

Sam nodded ever so slightly. "Will be with you every step of the way."

Danny took the crown and everything went dark.


End file.
